casperfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Casper and the Chocolate Factory
Casper and Kat are on a mission to United Kingdom to help Charlie Bucket and Willy Wonka to save the chocolate factory from one of the those bad guys. Plot Casper and Kat were at the candy bar place until Snivel show up and he said to them that’s there’s important in United Kingdom, but Casper said that Roald Dahl is dead since 1990 and Snivel said to him that he and Kat need a ride to get to the United Kingdom so Cappy The Pirate and his parrot, Beaky shows up with a flying sailboat and give Casper and Kat a ride on it so they fly to United Kingdom. When they get there, Cappy told Casper and Kat when their adventures is over, he and Beaky will pick them up and take them back home so Cappy and Beaky left. Casper and Kat has started to look for the Wonka‘s Factory and then they found it and they see what happens to it so Casper and Kat went inside and see everything is ruined by some villains from Roald Dahl‘s story, first they see the chocolate room is ruined and some are made from candy’s and chocolate are stolen, then they see the inventing room is ruined and some candy and gums are stolen, then they see the golden goose and golden eggs are stolen in the chocolate eggs room, then they see the wonka mobile is ruined, then they see the wonkavision is ruined and some large chocolate bars are stolen and then they see Charlie, Willy Wonka, Grandpa Joe, Mrs. Bucket, the rest of the grandparents of Buckets family and the oompa-loompas are all tied up. Casper and Kat free Charlie, Mr. Wonka and the others and they all tell the kids what happened was every villains from Roald Dahl’s story had stolen all of Willy Wonka‘s chocolates and candys were Veruca Salt, Miss Agatha Trunchbull, the Grand High Witch, Mr. and Mrs. Twits, Aunt Spiker, Aunt Sponge, Fleshlumpeater, Mr. Wormwood, Boggis, Bunce, Bean and Mr. Victor Hazell. Casper and Kat can’t believe those villains are like Slugworth who was the bad guy in this group after that the librairy workers have accidentaly free the bad guys from the books so they need evey heroes from Roald Dahl’s Book to stop those villains. Kat and Casper had already found Charlie and Mr. Wonka and now they need more heroes from other Roald Dahl’s story so Casper, Kat, Charlie and Mr. Wonka took the wonkavator aka the glass elevator to fly to find the librairy workers who are “Benjamine Ward, Doug Wamble and Ken Burns” and they all have the Roald Dahl’s books. The first book of Roald Dahl they are going into is James and the Giant Peach as Casper, Kat, Charlie and Mr. Wonka are traveling inside of it. As they got there, Casper, Kat, Charlie and Mr. Wonka has meet James, Mr. Grasshopper and Mr. Centipede whose can help them to stop the Roald Dahl’s villains from stealing Mr. Wonka’s chocolates and candys so they all travel out of the book and they all go to the next book is the BFG. As Casper, Kat, Charlie, Mr. Wonka, James, Mr. Grasshopper and Mr. Centipede see Miss Ladybug and Miss Spider helping a little girl named Sophie and her giant friend, the BFG to another dimension as they told them that the villains of Roald Dahl‘s book has stolen Wonka’s choclates and candys so Miss Ladybug, Miss Spider, Sophie and the BFG joined Casper, Kat, Charlie, Mr. Wonka, James, Mr. Grasshopper and Mr. Centipede to the another book of the Twits. As Casper, Kat and the Roald Dahl‘s gang get there, they meet a monkey named Muggle-Wump and he can help the gang to save Wonka’s chocolates and candys. They ran to the next book called Fantastic Mr. Fox, as they told him, Mrs. Fox, Ash, Kristofferson and Agnes about the villains of the Roald Dahl‘s book called Slugworth gang stolen Wonka’s chocolates so Mr. Fox and his family joined Casper, Kat, Charlie and the Roald Dahl’s gang to save the chocolate from the Roald Dahl’s villains. The last book who has a crush on Charlie and she can do magic with her eyes and she loves books and her name is “Matilda” so the gang travel in this book to meet her and her new mother, Jennifer Honey and they told them everything so she has an adoptive daughter named Matilda because the girl has a nightmare about her biogical familly and they have to cheat on the money to take a good chance. But Matilda can do magic with her eyes to teach them a lesson. Casper, Kat, and the Roald Dahl’s Gang told Matilda and Miss Honey about the Slugworth gang kidnapped Wonka’s chocolate and candys so they joined them to save those chocolates and candys from those villains. After getting the rest of the Roald Dahl’s heroes, they all went to Slugworth’s secret lare and there is he, Veruca, Miss Trunchbull, the Grand High Witch, Mr. and Mrs. Twits, Aunt Spiker, Aunt Sponge, Fleshlumpeater, Mr. Wormwood, Boggis, Bunce, Bean and Mr. Hazell has all the chocolates and candys in the other boxes so the fight is about to begin. Casper, Kat, Charlie and Mr. Wonka has to fight against Slugworth and Veruca at last so they have to save the chocolates and candys before they get a plan to get rid of those villains, they decided to throw Slugworth and Veruca in the room of garbage and got thrown away just like last time when Veruca and her father got thrown into the furnace. After that, Police Officers came and arrested those Slugworth gang except Veruca and Mr. Wormwood because they’ve been pick up by Mr. Salt and Mrs. Wormwood whose are not very happy with his daughter and her husband for running away from home. Later, Casper, Kat, Charlie, Matilda and the rest of the Roald Dahl’s Gang return to the Chocolate Factory and reunited with Grandpa Joe, Mrs. Bucket, the Grandparents Buckets and the oompas-loompas. Mr. Wonka and Charlie thank Casper and Kat for helping them to save their chocolates and candys from Slugworth and his gang. After that, Cappy and Beaky arrived to pick up Casper and Kat and they waved goodbye to Roald Dahl’s Gang and they fly back to America. After Cappy and Beaky fly Casper and Kat back home to Whipstaff Manor, they thank them for taking them to the Chocolate Factory and Cappy and Beaky fly back to Scare School and Casper and Kat went inside their house and tell Dr. Harvey and the Ghostly Trios all about their adventures and they lived happily ever. The End! Category:Animated films Category:Movies Category:Crossover film